Gicov Bell
Gicov Bell (pronounced Gi-Covh) is a central character who serves as a supporting protagonist and later the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. Biography Gicov was born in 1845 to Gicov Bell II, a ruthless petty outlaw and bank robber. When Gicov was 18, he and his daddy were on the run for the brutal double homicide of Roscoe and Jean Briggs, where they were hung from the rafters, had their bellies ripped open wide, had stains of sperm all over them and had their throats slit. Other than this, not much is known of Gicov's past, but it can be assumed that when his father was hung for murder after deciding to rob on his own, Leopold Strauss took care of him and became his father-figure. After joining Dutch's Wild Bunch, Bell was considered an experienced outlaw and a "loyal" member of Dutch's Gang, working as one of Dutch van der Linde's closest advisers along with the likes of Arthur Morgan and Hosea Matthews. From the start of Red Dead Redemption 2, Bell and Leopold Strauss had only been with the gang for about five months (Leopold at least eight) after meeting Dutch in a bar after apparently saving his life over stolen gold. A vindictive and edgy individual, Gicov always seems to approve of Dutch's decisions. Bell was in his early 40's while running with Dutch's boys and was always ready to stir up some trouble. Dutch's right-hand, Arthur Morgan, never seemed to like Gicov very much and partially (or maybe even only) blamed Gicov for the gang's failure in robbing a Gold Town bank. Interactions Gicov is first mentioned by Dutch van der Linde when he and Arthur Morgan venture out to find some food for the camp, as he sent Bell out ahead to look for the lost John Marston. Gicov is first seen riding with a lantern, as Dutch and Arthur ride out of Coulter's. He says that he found a homestead up north that appears to be throwing a party. After riding long ways, Dutch, Gicov, and Arthur come across the homestead and he and Arthur take cover while Dutch tries to persuade the owners to leave. Whilst in cover, Gicov discovers a dead body in a nearby wagon and alerts Arthur before a shootout occurs when the owners are revealed to be O'Driscolls who attempt to kill them. After killing the O'Driscolls, they loot the cabin, but whilst checking out the barn, Arthur hears a scream and goes to investigate the house again. He finds Dutch offering a wild Gicov some weed while he is harassing a stressed out woman. Before finding out she isn't an O'Driscoll, Bell refuses his boss's weed and flips the table, knocking down the lantern and setting the house ablaze. After finally realising the woman is not an enemy, they grab her by her breasts and leave the now-burning ranch with some living O'Driscolls inside. After returning to their camp, Gicov finds out he is bunked with William Williamson, Javier Escuella and Lenny Summers which prompts him to make some racist remarks about Lenny. He would much prefer to be bunked with his old friend, Leopold Strauss. Bell later helps in the assault against the O'Driscolls' camp, and also helps rob a Cornwall train all the while belittling his fellow gang members. Not long after the gang arrived at the new camp location, Gicov and Strauss go out causing mischief near Strawberry Town, but get drawn into a bar fight which leads to Bell killing two people, landing him in the local jail. Arthur comes to the jailhouse a few days later on Dutch and Strauss's orders and rescues Bell. The pair clear off the guards in the immediate wooden area, and as Arthur says they should leave, Gicov rejects the solution and instead fights his way through the town to go and try to get his guns back from the sheriff's office. The reckless charge almost cost both of them their lives, and afterwards Arthur scolds Gicov for his recklessness which Bell flips off like nothing. Bell, who doesn't want to return to his boss Dutch empty-handed, contacts Arthur and asks him to help him rob a stagecoach. After a brief gunfight, they take the 'coach before a gang of O'Driscolls attempt to rob them in a twist. Bell and Arthur camp one side of the river, and after a long gunfight, annihilate the enemy gang. Dutch ends up being very proud of what Gicov and Arthur did for him. Gicov does very little during the Braithwaite and Gray feud, although he does help in the assault on the Braithwaite Manor which was initiated in the hopes of rescuing Jack Marston, Johnny's son. Weeks later, along with Williamson and Arthur, Gicov robs a heavily guarded stagecoach that was going past Shady Belle. Using dynamite, they stop the stagecoach before descending upon it. After a bloody gunfight with the well-armed guards, the stagecoach is taken by the gang who divide the spoils with Bell giving large parts of it to Strauss and his boss he was manipulating so well, Dutch. Gicov later takes part in the robbery of the Saint Dennis bank, but after it fails he, along with the rest of the survived gang, board a ship destined for the South Pacific after outrunning the cops. After the said boat sinks, Bill washes up on the shores of Guarma with everyone besides Arthur. Not long after Arthur finds his crew, they are attacked by Guarman troops and are captured. After they manage to escape with the help of a Hercule, they go with him and rest at a rebel outpost of La Capilla. Gicov claims he misses all the other gang members at the outpost and eventually goes to Sausage's Prison along with the rest of the gang to free the captured Javier Escuella, right before federal troops descend upon it. After fighting off the enemy attack, they learn that Colonel Sausage, a powerful military commander, has positioned artillery batteries on the Guarma beaches to prevent them from leaving. Bell and the gang then storm their batteries, where Gicov places dynamites in order to blow them up. He then takes part in blowing up Sausage's military ship and the charge against Sausage's Bunker, which results in the death of the Colonel, Levy Simon, and the rescuing of their ship's captain who would then set to sail them out of Guarma. Along the way however, Gicov also took some weed with him which he later shared with Strauss from one of Sausage's warehouses. Throughout the game later on, the members of the gang begin to speculate that a mole or a rat is telling the Pinkertons of their plans and where their hideouts are, as the Pinkertons frequently appear whenever the gang has a big heist planned which makes both, Bell and Strauss shiver a little. When a drunken, scorned Molly O'Shea curses Dutch and reveals that she had told the Pinkertons some information, she is killed by Susan Grimshaw and the gang assumes that the mole has been dealt with. However, doubts begin to creep in for gang members when they think about the logistics of Molly knowing their plans, as she is never, ever around when they preform such acts. At the end of this chapter, Agent Milton reveals to Arthur that the moles were actually Strauss and Gicov all along and Molly had little to nothing to do with it. Arthur presents this information later to a stressful Dutch, but Bell denies it and Dutch is unwilling to believe Arthur. For Arthur, this is the final betrayal and the final solution, as Dutch raised Arthur and he has been loyal to him for decades, whereas Gicov and Strauss had only been with the gang for mere months. Whilst the disbanded gang is fleeing Beaver Hollow, Gicov has a brutal fist-fight with a weakened and sick Morgan (who was suffering from tuberculosis, mind you) on a top of a mountain that evening after Arthur escaped Pinkertons' clutches. After the said brutal fight, Bell shoots Morgan in the face, finally killing him and runs off with Strauss while convincing Dutch to join them who declined out of confusion and stress. A year later, Gicov went on to create his own gang, taking Strauss with him and his old buddies, Cleet and Bad Jo. Throughout the months they committed various crimes which resulted in several vicious murders, rapes and other crimes, such as dismemberment. Gicov even murdered a young girl, a pregnant woman and an infant, an act which eventually made Cleet left the gang. Gicov once found himself in the custody of a sheriff in Silver Town in Texas, but managed to escape. While hiding out on Mount Harris, Bell managed to slip back into Gold Town and grab a portion of the money hidden there from the ferry robbery years ago, he was allowed to do so since he was the Pinkertons' mole after all. Sadie catches wind of Gicov and his evil activities, and rounds up Marston and Charles to assist her in killing him. Death After a trek and trip up the mountain, during which both Strauss and Jo were killed, John finally confronts Bell at his cabin and the two exchange fire. Sadie, who was wounded by Gicov's men, intervenes and manages to catch Bell off guard, but after the sudden surprise appearance of Dutch from another cabin momentarily distracts her, she is subdued by Gicov and taken hostage. A standoff ensues, and after a verbal confrontation, John abruptly shoots Gicov in the chest, which Bell surprisingly calls a "good shot". Bell attempts to shoot John and Sadie while Dutch only stands there, but is shot by John in the face many times before he can raise his guns. Mortally wounded in the head, Bell says his last words, turns around, takes a few steps further and falls to the ground headfirst into snow after shrugging. After this, Dutch cowardly walks past John and Adler who somehow let him live. Sometime later, we see Edgar Rose and Archer Forman discovering his and his comrades' bodies in the mountains. While never explicitly stated, further scenes imply that the discovery of his murder was the ensuing backtrack what lead the FBI to John's whereabouts, thus leading to the events of Red Dead Redemption. However, two main reasons were known why the FBI did this: They got pissed off that Marston killed their best mole and they wanted John dead so badly for running with Dutch back when his gang was still in one piece. Personality and traits Gicov is considered to be wild, angry and unpredictable even by the Dutch's Gang's standards, and is said to enjoy all of the action in his life, even going as far as shooting half the town of Strawberry in order to reclaim his prised revolvers and for the fun of it. In spite of his wild nature, Gicov is an experienced criminal and surely a hitman, earning him the favour of Dutch himself. Gicov has a poor relationship with most of the gang members, and he frequently antagonises them safe for Leopold Strauss whom he actually sees as a kind of father-figure. Besides Dutch's, Gicov also seems to try to get Arthur Morgan's approval, although Arthur's opinion of Micah is very low, as he doesn't trust Bell's wild and opportunistic nature and his sucking up to Dutch. Arthur's fears are proven true later in the game, when Gicov along with Leopold starts working as a mole for the Pinkerton Detective Agency, ultimately causing the downfall of the entire gang at the end of the game. When called out on his disloyalty and treachery, Bell simply labels himself as a survivor, crushing the weakest, and showing no loyalty at all to mostly anyone in the gang. Over the course of the game, Gicov's relationship with Arthur slowly turns into rivalry, as Dutch and Arthur even begin to distrust each other. He often flaunts his new position as Dutch's right-hand-man in Arthur's face and ridicules his tuberculosis, calling him 'Black Lung' and 'Heavy Smokah' all the while twerking in his beardy face. Gicov, however, seems to have always been jealous of Arthur, mostly due to his higher position in the gang for most of the game. He finally shrugs off this jealousy after earning Dutch's utmost trust and even kills Morgan off at the end of the game. Other than that, Gicov also violently teases Jack Marston when he's only four years old and is accused of killing and raping entire families, including cute, little babies. Bell is also an unrepentant racist and sexist, treating Lenny Summers, Charles Smiff, and Javier Escuella with open disgust solely because they're not white while he sees Leopold, who is Austrian, as some sort of "Übermensch" and himself as a "white god" because of his "Aryan" features (blond hair and blue eyes). He's also purposely vague and mysterious about his past, though he does mention that his parents taught him that "sympathy and mercy is for the weak" and that the United States and most other countries are a survival of the fittest, "dog-eat-dog" worlds. He also proudly claims to be a Social Darwinist. Trivia *Despite all of his immorality and wickedness, Bell refuses to kill people depending on gender, despite his low regard on women, which he thinks/knows makes him superior than all other gang members. *Gicov's main tools for business are a Double-action Revolver and a Scots Revolver. The latter was given to him by his boy, Leopold Strauss. *If one looks closely, he shall notice a small match in the band of his hat and a whole box of matches in his pocket in one of his white jackets. *Bell kind of looks like a younger Landon Ricketts. *Gicov refers to mostly everything he did as 'Survival of the Fittest' as did Eric Borlinghathen. **Furthermore, both are giant traitors with a love of stabbing people in the back with no loyalty to anyone but themselves, except maybe to Leopold Strauss, which is in Borlinghathen's case William Borlinghathen. ***Both are also blond and blue-eyed and both betray their bosses at some point in their appearances. (In Gicov's case, Dutch van der Linde while in Eric's Mikhail Faustin). *As mentioned above, right a second before dying by falling headfirst to the snow, Gicov did this: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. *Ironically, much like Arthur Morgan, who suffered from TB, Bell seems to have respiratory problems himself: constantly coughing, clearing his throat, and blowing his nose. *Judging from the way Bell was mistreating Orville Swanson at Dutch's Gang camps, one can assume he is possibly a militant atheist. *Both of his maternal grandparents and his paternal grandfather were all from Scotland. However, his paternal grandmother was from Macedonia. Both of his parents had blond hair and blue eyes, just like him and all of his grandparents except for his paternal grandmother who had dark hair and dark eyes. Gallery Gicov_blak_jacket.png|Gicov in a cool, black jacket. Gicov_und_Arthur.jpg|Bell robbing with Arthur. Gicov_dead.jpg|Gicov after getting shoot all over by Marsten. Bell_standin'.png|Bell at Dutch's camp. Belly.jpg|Bell's head. Bell_mountain.jpg|Bell at Mount Harris. Bell_und_Strauss.jpg|Gicov and Strauss, two snakes, resting at Dutch's camp. Gilden_Bell.jpg|Without Gicov part. Bullying Swanson As expected from an evil, treacherous atheist as himself, Bell loved to pick on Swanson back when running with Dutch's wild, bathless bunch, shoving his social Darwinism down his throat as much as Swanson loved to shove religion down everyone else's throat. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Criminals Category:Traitors Category:Aryans Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Filled with Evil Category:Racists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Druggies Category:Manipulators Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Liars Category:Pure Evil Category:Atheists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Siblings Category:Named after stuff Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Scottish Category:Macedonians Category:Gang Leaders Category:Well equipped albatross